Duża dawka życia
by The333man
Summary: Pewna grupa ludzi nie dostrzega zbawczego geniuszu w badaniach Moiry i stara się uprzykrzyć jej dzień. Króciutkie opowiadanie które nagryzmoliłem zainspirowany rozgrywką. Nie szczędźcie krytyki.


**Duża dawka życia**

\- Próba numer dwa nieudana. Przystępuję do próby numer trzy. Pod mikroskop trafia próbka tkanki mózgowej numer pięć, z siedmiu. Włączam emiter biotyczny. Pobudzam tkankę impulsem elektrycznym. Widoczna reakcja. Tkanka rozpoczyna funkcję. Podaję bionazynę.

Wpatrując się w ekran mikroskopu, Moira nakierowywała igłę strzykawki prosto na badaną próbkę. Żółty blask bijący z emitera biotycznego, pracujące monitory, jak i lampa skierowana na próbówkę były jedynymi źródłami światła w całym laboratorium. Poza tym, już niecały metr od stołu doświadczalnego panowała nieprzejednana ciemność. Nie była to jednak przeszkoda dla kogoś, ze zmodyfikowanym wzrokiem. Moira tym bardziej wolała taki stan rzeczy, gdyż ciemność kojarzyła się jej ze spokojem. Tak bardzo potrzebnym do jej eksperymentów…

Jej dłoń poruszała się pewnie, bez najmniejszego drżenia. Z precyzją, której zazdrościłby jej niejeden chirurg. Lecz nie każdy chirurg zgodziłby się przejść przez to, co przeszła ona, by na taką precyzję zasłużyć. Poświęcenie było niemałe. Ból był niemały. Lecz było warto. Dzięki temu poszła do przodu. Dzięki temu dalej mogła iść do przodu. Tak jak teraz. Poświecenie, próba, porażka, od nowa. Poświęcenie, próba, sukces, krok w przód. Ciągle w przód, nigdy w tył. A wszystko rozpoczyna poświęcenie.

To, którego dokonała tym razem, zrzuciło jej na głowę kłopoty. Nie z jej winy, rzecz jasna. Wszystko przez jakiegoś kretyna, który nie potrafił porządnie dobrać obiektu do badań. Teraz kłopoty, krewni obiektu zdaje się, przemykały pod kamerą, skierowaną na schody do laboratorium. Moira zarejestrowała ten ruch kątem oka, lecz ani na moment nie oderwała spojrzenia od mikroskopu. To było zbyt ważne, by zwykłe kłopoty mogły odwrócić jej uwagę.

Kropla błękitnego płynu skapnęła z końcówki igły, na sam środek badanej tkanki. To była ostatnia szansa, przynajmniej w tym laboratorium. Oby się udało. Moirze nie uśmiechało się odkładanie eksperymentu na całe godziny, zanim ulokuje się w kolejnym miejscu. W momencie wchłonięcia płynu, na monitorze po lewej stronie wyskoczyła masa liczb, wyników i reakcji… Lecz mimo to Moira interesowała się wyłącznie obrazem z mikroskopu. Fizyczny obraz eksperymentu był jej znacznie bliższy, niż puste wzory i słowa. Tak jakby potrafiła odczytać to sama, bez wymyślnej technologii, patrząc na surowy stan tkanki. Po krótkim czasie, w którym to przez głowę pani genetyk przewinęły się setki tysięcy spostrzeżeń, obliczeń i hipotez, tkanka zupełnie wchłonęła błękitny płyn, nie przestając funkcjonować tak, jak zaczęła po pobudzeniu impulsem.

\- Tkanka zachowała stabilną strukturę komórek. Odmiana bionazyny numer szesnaście przyjęta przez tkankę mózgową nieinwazyjnie. Próba numer trzy zakończona sukcesem.

Moira z ulgą przeczesała krótkie, rude włosy i pozwoliła by delikatny uśmiech zagościł na jej twarzy. Nie było to nic naprawdę przełomowego. Malutki, dziecięcy kroczek w przód. Ważne jednak, że nie musiała odwlekać tego eksperymentu na później. Miała to już z głowy i mogła przejść dalej. Przy okazji, mogła się zająć kłopotami bez dokuczliwej frustracji, która zawsze napadała ją, gdy tylko ktoś przeszkadzał jej w pracy. Nigdy się tego uczucia nie pozbyła. Być może powinna nad tym popracować, może jej to przysporzyć więcej kłopotów w przyszłości. Trzeba to będzie jednak odłożyć na później.

Długimi, smukłymi palcami Moira uniosła wypełnioną niebieskim płynem kolbę Erlenmeyera ponad swoją głowę. Mogła dzięki temu robić dwie rzeczy na raz. Podziwiać swoje odkrycie, oraz przyjrzeć się odbijającym się w szkle kłopotom. Było ich czterech. Cztery mizernie uzbrojone kłopociki. Z tego co Moira dostrzegała, z pasów zwisały im jakieś pałki, chyba wibroskopowe, a w dłoniach trzymały krótką broń palną, którą mierzyły pani genetyk w plecy. To nawet lepiej. Im szybciej to zajmie, tym szybciej będzie można wrócić do pracy.

\- Prawdę powiedziawszy, spodziewałam się pańskiego przybicia, komisarzu. Miałam jednak nadzieję, że wykaże się pan rozsądkiem i z tego zrezygnuje.

\- Ręce do góry, wiedźmo!

Moira wiedziała, że komisarz chce ją po prostu obrazić. Sama nie wiedziała dlaczego, ale postanowiła wprowadzić tę oczywistą poprawkę.

\- Nie jestem wiedźmą, jestem naukowcem.

\- Jesteś rzeźnikiem! – rzucił komisarz.

Agresja wyraźnie sięgała u niego zenitu. To niebezpieczne. Z szaleńcami nie da się negocjować. Moira miała jednak nadzieję, że do jakiejś rozsądniej części komisarza uda się jej jeszcze dotrzeć. Dlatego jeszcze nie zaczęła się bronić.

\- Porywasz ludzi! Pobierasz od nich tkanki mózgowe żywcem! Pozwalasz im egzystować jak warzywa, zanim weźmiesz sobie całą resztę! To nie nauka! To morderstwo! To choroba!

\- Ma pan prawo do swojej opinii – stwierdziła Moira, zatykając kolbę i odkładając do dopasowanego miejsca w pancernej walizce antywstrząsowej – Wolałabym jednak, żeby była podparta rozsądną argumentacją – pani genetyk zamknęła kolbę, zabezpieczając ją przed ewentualnymi szkodami ubocznymi, po czym położyła dłonie na stole tak, by policjanci je widzieli – A skoro o rozsądku mowa, dlaczego każe mi pan unieść ręce? Sąd uwolnił mnie od wszystkich postawionych przez was zarzutów. Według waszego prawa, jestem niewinna.

\- Mam gdzieś twoje łapówki! – ryknął komisarz. Jego głos był bliżej, niż wcześniej. Był coraz bardziej zdenerwowany.

-Oh, nie docenia mnie pan, komisarzu… Nie musiałam się zniżać do łapówek. Po prostu to nie ja porwałam tych ludzi i nie ja pobrałam od nich tkanki. Robili to moi przyjaciele. Ja tylko prowadziłam badania na otrzymanych próbkach. Nie mogę odpowiadać za to, co robi mój dostawca, prawda?

Metaliczny szczęk rozniósł się po laboratorium z taką mocą, że nawet serce Moiry zwolniło rytm. Komisarz odciągnął kurek. Był wściekły. Skrzywdzony, wściekły człowiek jest naprawdę niebezpieczny. Prawdziwa bestia. Jeżeli chciała wyjść z tego cywilizowaną metodą, Moira powinna stonować sarkazm i mówić do rzeczy.

\- Gdybym to ja za to odpowiadała, nigdy nie uprowadziłabym funkcjonariusza policji. Jakiś kretyn musiał zobaczyć go, jak pije w barze i pomylił go z menelem, bez koniecznego rozpoznania. Naprawdę przykro mi z powodu komisarza Lukina…

\- To nie tylko za Lazara, zdziro – przerwał jej komisarz – To za tych wszystkich ludzi, których zamordowałaś…

\- Ah, a więc wreszcie przechodzimy do meritum… – stwierdziła Moira, prostując pozycję i unosząc dłonie nad stołem tak, że dotykała doń tylko paznokciami – Dlatego pytałam się, czemu mam podnieść ręce. To z przyzwyczajenia, komisarzu? Skoro według sądu jestem niewinna, nie przyszliście tu, by mnie aresztować, prawda…?

\- Nie… – potwierdził komisarz – Przyszliśmy, by wyleczyć świat!

Obracając się gwałtownie w prawo, Moira przesunęła paznokciami po blacie stołu, roznosząc po pomieszczeniu nieznośny dla uszu pisk. Odsłoniła policjantom swoje jedno, czerwone oko, rzucając spojrzenie pełne śmiercionośnej determinacji i pozwalając sobie na obnażenie równych, białych zębów w szyderczym uśmiechu.

\- No to po co zwlekać!?

Komisarz pociągnął za spust. Koniec lufy jego pistoletu rozbłysnął na żółto, towarzysząc głośnemu, choć krótkiemu hukowi. Kule, których nie sposób było dostrzec okiem, były szybkie. Znacznie szybsze, niż czas ludzkiej reakcji. Jednak nie tak szybkie, jak ludzka myśl. A tyle tylko Moira potrzebowała. Zanim jeszcze pocisk opuścił lufę, sylwetka pani genetyk zaczęła jakby nagle zanikać. Jej kontury rozmazały się, a ciało, dziwnie tracąc na gęstości, upodobniło się do czystej ciemności. Ciemności, która w jednej chwili została pochłonięta i wymieszana z otaczającymi ją mrokami laboratorium.

Diaboliczny uśmiech Moiry odcisnął się w umysłach policjantów, jako ostatnia wyraźna rzecz, którą widzieli w jej sylwetce. Było to zjawisko sekundowe. Mrugnięcie okiem. Pstryk i koniec. Zniknęła. Kula, a raczej dwie, gdyż komisarz od razu wystrzelił kolejną, przecięły powietrze i wbiły się w ścianę za stołem laboratoryjnym. Policjanci wyprostowali się, zszokowani. Najwyraźniej w żadnym wypadku nie spodziewali się czegoś podobnego. Głupcy chyba naprawdę myśleli, że po prostu przyjdą i zamordują bezbronnego naukowca. Cóż, głupców najłatwiej zadziwić. To ci drudzy mieli najgorzej. Tacy jak Moira. Wiedziała, że komisarz zaplanuję swoją żałosną zemstę. Stwierdziła to po spojrzeniu, jakie jej rzucił, kiedy sąd odrzucił oskarżenie nie doprowadzając nawet do procesu. Właśnie dlatego Moira eksperymentowała z założonym reaktorem koalescencyjnym i przekaźnikami biotycznymi. Jutro z rana czekał ją samolot. Komisarz na pewno przyszedłby dzisiaj. Było to pewne, jak i przykre. Przykre, bo skoro tak łatwo przewidzieć ludzkie zachowania, znaczy to, że liczba głupców jest wręcz przerażająca. Być geniuszem pośród głupców. To zaiste najlepszy dar i najgorsza klątwa.

Nie był to jednak stan pozbawiony nadziei. Geniusz ma to do siebie, że potrafi dostrzec drogę. Drogą dostrzeżoną przez Moirę, było zaaplikowanie lekarstwa. Lekarstwa na głupotę. Jak na razie posiadała jedynie środek hamujący rozwój tej choroby. Jak na razie musiał wystarczyć. Dźwięk podobny do wietrznego szumu rozbrzmiał za plecami policjantów. Odwrócili się, lecz zbyt późno. Moira zdołała złapać tego, stojącego najbliżej niej. Prawą ręką ścisnęła jego nadgarstek, wbijając paznokcie w jego skórę, po czym wykręciła jego dłoń, posyłając trzymany przezeń pistolet w głąb laboratorium. Następnie lewą ręką złapała za jego szczękę, uniosła ją do góry i odsłoniła szyję, jednocześnie łokciem przyciskając pierś policjanta do siebie. W oczach innych funkcjonariuszy, było to na pewno dziwne. Moira była co prawda wyższa o głowę od każdego z nich, lecz była przy tym istotą tak szczupłą i delikatną… Trudno im było uwierzyć, że była w stanie przytrzymać wyszkolonego policjanta. Natomiast udawało jej się to przy pomocy jednej tylko ręki. Lecz raz jeszcze: głupców najłatwiej zadziwić.

\- Przyznaję, nie czuję się komfortowo, kiedy ograniczają mnie jakieś bzdurne zasady – rzuciła Moira, wiedząc że policjancie nie zaryzykują strzału, kiedy na drodze jest ich kolega – Lecz ich znajomość bywa przydatna. Dziękuję za te strzały, komisarzu. Dzięki temu wszystko, co teraz zrobię, to po prostu samoobrona…

Zerkając w dół, prosto w przerażone oko trzymanego funkcjonariusza, Moira zbliżyła paznokcie prawej ręki do jego gardła. Mężczyzna próbował jęczeć. Oddychał ciężko i rwał się, lecz chwyt pani genetyk był mocny jak imadło.

\- Puść go! Słyszysz, wiedźmo!? Puść go!

Jeden, szybki ruch i było po wszystkim. Moira szarpnęła ręką na prawo, teatralnym gestem demonstrując swój czyn. Można było się spodziewać, co się stanie, a mimo wszystko policjantów złapało zaskoczenie. Jak z wszystkim, co się do tej pory wydarzyło, wymykało się to poza ich prehistoryczne pojmowanie.

Moira wypuściła trzymanego funkcjonariusza, który upadł na kolana bez sił. Sięgnął do szyi, lecz nie przykrył jej. Wydawać się mogło, że nie miał nawet powodu. Nie było rany. Skóra pozostała nietknięta. Lecz mimo to mężczyzna rzęził i próbował łapać powietrze, jakby coś mu się stało. I zaiste, coś mu dolegało. Policjanci jednak nigdy nie zdołają domyślić się co konkretnie. Nie będą mieli nawet czasu, by to odkryć. Woleli zmarnować resztę swojego życia na głupią zemstę.

Policjant schylił się nad ziemię i raz jeszcze podniósł, wciąż próbując zaradzić czemukolwiek, co się z nim działo. Rzadki, fioletowy dym wypłynął z gardła zamiast krwi. Na oczach kolegów mężczyzna zaczął się nienaturalnie szybko starzeć. Jego skóra bladła, marszczyła się, włosy siwiały i wypadały, oczy zapadały się do czaszki… Wszystko postępowało, wraz z uwalnianiem się tajemniczej, fioletowej mgły, która kończyła swój lot wsysana przez urządzenie na nadgarstku pani genetyk. Niespełna pół minuty później funkcjonariusz upadł na ziemię martwy. Wyglądem przypominał trupa, martwego co najmniej od kilku lat.

Moira wciąż stała w tym samym miejscu, sztywno i oficjalnie. Wpatrywała się w policjantów z obliczem tak samo przenikliwym, co bezdusznym. Rękę wciąż unosiła na bok, jakby eksponując urządzenie na jej nadgarstku, które zabrało z mężczyzny… Życie? Funkcjonariusze nie wiedzieli, co się konkretnie stało, lecz byli pewni jednego. To ona to zrobiła. Wyssała go jak wielki, wygłodniały komar, ze wszystkiego co miał. Zamordowała kolejną osobę. Kolejnego przyjaciela. Nie zastanawiając się dłużej, pozwolili by emocje kierowały ich czynami. Unieśli pistolety i pozwolili im huczeć.

Tym razem pani genetyk była blisko. Tym razem nie musiała znikać, by prześcignąć ich myśli. Złapała za nadgarstek funkcjonariusza stojącego po prawej, najbliżej niej i wykręciła go, uwalniając z ust ofiary pojedynczy jęk. Pistolet upadł na ziemię. Cóż za prymitywna broń… Dawno powinna zostać zastąpiona czymś lepszym. Moira odkopnęła ją pod ścianę, poczym zadała policjantowi cios łokciem w ostatnie żebro. Gdy poczuła jak kość łamie się pod siłą jej uderzenia, uniosła się i tym samy ruchem przyłożyła mężczyźnie w kark, prosto w tętnicę szyjną.

Szok tlenowy, spowodowany dopływem zbyt dużej dawki krwi do mózgu od razu pozbawił policjanta przytomności. Moira jednak nie pozwoliła mu upaść. Bez wysiłku utrzymała go przed sobą, osłaniając się przed policjantem z lewej strony i komisarzem z naprzeciwka. Obaj ponownie znaleźli się w tym samym punkcie, w którym głupie hamulce etyczne zabraniały im ruchu. Nie strzelali. Bali się zranić przyjaciela. Pani genetyk tymczasem miała pełen wachlarz możliwości. Wciągnęła długą i cienką jak tyczka rękę spod bezwładnego ciała, sięgając po broń komisarza. Pistolet zniknął na moment pod szerokim rękawem jej płaszcza, a kiedy Moira wykonała niewidoczny przez nikogo szybki i sprawny ruch, cofnęła rękę. Broń ukazała się na nowo, lecz tym razem bezużyteczna. Pozbawiona zamka. Pani genetyk odrzuciła na bok trzymany skrawek metalu, po czym przełożyła nogę za nogę i wykonała piruet, dzięki którego energii cisnęła bezwładnym ciałem w komisarza, posyłając obu na stół laboratoryjny. Siła rzutu w pierwszej chwili zwaliła policjantów z nóg. Z rozbitych monitorów poleciały iskry, szkła laboratoryjne popękały, rozlewając utrzymywane ciecze, a sam stół wywrócił się na bok. Walizka z biopreparatem upadła na podłogę, lecz nie ucierpiała, co było najważniejsze.

Wtedy padł strzał. Początkowo pojawiło się nagłe uczucie uderzającego bólu, jakby po przyjęciu ciosu kamieniem. Później pojawiło się ostre kłucie, ze środka ramienia. Moira syknęła. Nie zareagowała dostatecznie szybko. Była zbyt wolna. Złapała się za zraniony bark. Z niewielkiej dziury wypływała już strużka krwi. Kula została w środku. Nie trafiła w kość. Przewód nanobiotyczny nieuszkodzony. Wszystko dobre wieści. Nie było sensu marnować energii biotycznej na takie zadrapanie. Moira miała lepszy pomysł. Rzuciła policjantowi po prawej spojrzenie pełne zimnej furii, po czym z szumem zniknęła mu z oczu, pochłonięta przez cienie.

Funkcjonariusz usłyszał, jak Moira formowała się na nowo za jego plecami, lecz nie miał najmniejszych szans na reakcję. Wysuwając prawą rękę do przodu, genetyk od razu złapała go chwytem biotycznym, odbierając mu całą zawartą w jego ciele energię do przekaźnika biotycznego. Gdy wiązka energetyczna tylko do niego trafiała, przekaźnik dopasowywał to, co otrzymywał, do kodu genetycznego Moiry i wstrzykiwał jej ukradzioną siłę życiową, pobudzając regenerację jej struktury komórkowej. Intensywne swędzenie wokół rany, jak i natężony ostry ból ze środka ramienia towarzyszyły procesowi odnawiania tkanek, kiedy nowe komórki wypychały tkwiącą w ciele kulę na zewnątrz.

To było jak wyrywanie zęba. Trochę pobolało, ale w ostatecznym rozrachunku nie trwało dłużej niż kilka sekund. Suche i pomarszczone ciało policjanta upadło na ziemię, na chwilę przed maleńkim, zniekształconym guzikiem z metalu. Moira rozluźniła wreszcie mięśnie twarzy i odetchnęła z ulgą, rozmasowując wciąż odrętwiałe ramię, z którego ów guzik właśnie wypadł. Miała szczerą nadzieję, że nie napotka już żadnych problemów. Być może jak da znać przyjaciołom ze Szponu, to nawet nie będzie musiała się z tego tłumaczyć Serbskiemu rządowi. Po prostu przyślą kogoś, by porządnie to miejsce posprzątał, kiedy ona będzie już siedzieć w samolocie do Iraku. Jej plany zostały jednak przerwane przez dołującą rzeczywistość, kiedy ze strony wywróconego stołu doszły ją odgłosy chrzęszczącego szkła.

Moira skierowała zdegustowane spojrzenie na komisarza, tarzającego się w mieszaninie licznych substancji z własną krwią. Miała nadzieję, że siła z jaką pchnęła tych dwóch wystarczy by z nimi skończyć. Myliła się tylko połowicznie. Drugi policjant leżał tuż obok, z karkiem przekręconym o trzysta sześćdziesiąt stopni. To dobra wiadomość. Na nieszczęście wszystkie kości komisarza wydawały się być na miejscu. Jego największym uszczerbkiem były zapewne pokaźnej wielkości siniaki i rany otworzone przez kawałki szkła. Nie było to wystarczająco wiele, by zatrzymać szalonego człowieka.

\- Pieprzona Doktor Mengele… – chrząkał, szukając podłogi pod stopami i dłońmi. Moira skrzyżowała ręce za plecami, patrząc na ten nędzny obraz z góry.

\- Słyszałam to już wiele razy, komisarzu – odparła, powracając pamięcią do swoich czasów akademickich – I zawsze mnie to bawiło. Wszystko co wpada ludziom do głowy po usłyszeniu nazwiska „Mengele", to słowa jak „potwór", „zbrodniarz", czy zadane przez niego cierpienia. Kiedy ktoś zostaje tak nazwany, traktuje się to jak obelgę. Leczy czy zdajesz sobie sprawię, jak bardzo nauka ruszyła naprzód dzięki jego eksperymentom? Przyznaję, był w swoich celach, jak i przy dobieraniu obiektów badań dosyć tendencyjny, a wiele jego hipotez podchodzi pod dział pseudonauki, lecz innym, wartościowym osiągnięciom to wcale nie umniejsza. Wiesz jak wiele się zmieniło, kiedy tak zwani „etyczni naukowcy" położyli łapy na wynikach badań Auschwitz? Sterylizacja? Kliniczny obraz głodu? Poszerzenie wiedzy o dziedziczeniu? Badanie chorób zakaźnych i wynajdywanie leków? Naziści nie bali się nawet tematu raka szyjki macicy, wówczas bagatelizowanego przez oburzone środowiska lekarskie. To wszystko odbyło się kosztem badań nad ludźmi przeznaczonymi na śmierć, w liczbie sięgającej setek tysięcy. Czy którykolwiek z tych „etycznych naukowców" przyznał się kiedyś, gdzie płynęło źródło tych odkryć? Czy ktokolwiek powołuje swoje wnioski na odkryciach Mengele, Clauberga, czy Kremera? A mimo wszystko te badania wykorzystali. Jak byś to nazwał, komisarzu? „Złem koniecznym"?

Komisarz podniósł się na chwiejnych nogach i spojrzał na Moirę spod czoła. Był to natomiast wzrok krwiożerczy, dziki, nieracjonalny. Jak dotkniętego wścieklizna psa. Ten człowiek postradał już resztki swojego rozumu. Ogarnęło go czyste szaleństwo. Wszelkie próby perswadowania z tym skrzywionym umysłem był bezcelowe.

\- Jesteś… Chodzącą… Śmiercią… – wyrzęził.

Komisarz sięgnął do pasa i gwałtownym ruchem, adekwatnym do jego stanu psychicznego, rozłożył pałkę wibroskopową. Broń błysnęła białym światłem, a przepływająca przez nią wiązka prądu strzeliła dwukrotnie, zanim się ustabilizowała. Patrząc na ten pokaz troglodycznego myślenia Moira uśmiechnęła się z politowaniem.

\- Mówisz o śmierci, jakby to było coś złego. Śmierć jest tymczasem naturalnym elementem życia, które prowadzisz. Powiedziałabym nawet, że jest jego celem. Wiesz dlaczego umierasz? Dlatego, że żyjesz. W każdej chwili miliony komórek w twoim ciele stale pracuje nad odnową twojego ciała. Tym samym męczą organizm i wypalają go. Każdą sekundą przybliżając cię do twojej ostatecznej zguby. Ergo: Im bardziej żyjesz, tym szybciej umierasz. Proszę… - Moira strzepnęła rękawy i przybrała pozycję obronną, wysuwając do przodu lewą dłoń i prostując dwa palce – Pozwól, że zademonstruję.

Czując się jak zaproszony do próby sił drapieżnik, komisarz zaszarżował wprzód, unosząc pałkę ponad głowę i rycząc jak dzika bestia. Kierunek jego ataku był wręcz banalny do przewidzenia, lecz mimo wszystko nie zostawiał Moirze opcji skontrowania. Cofnęła dłoń, zabierając ją z miejsca które chwilę później przecięła błyskająca broń. Cóż, najwyraźniej w umyśle policjanta zachowały się jakieś strzępy strategicznego myślenia. Zaatakował najdalej wysunięty punkt, nie ryzykując podejścia bliżej. Proste, ale sensowne. Obydwoje z Moirą wiedzieli, że jeden najmniejszy kontakt z pałką równa się końcowi starcia.

Komisarz wykorzystał impet poprzedniego ciosu, nakreślając w powietrzu łuk i błyskawicznie uderzając ponownie, tym razem z prawej, w poziomie. Jego ataki były zamaszyste, lecz szybkie. Ponownie Moira nie miała innej opcji, jak tylko cofnąć głowę i poczuć jak skóra nad górną wargą zjeża jej się, czując bliską obecność napięcia elektrycznego. Funkcjonariusz nie skończył jednak na tym. Gdy nogi Moiry wciąż wysunięte były przed resztą ciała, mężczyzna ustabilizował się na swoich, tak prędko że trudno było to nazwać rozmysłem, raczej instynktem. Kopnięciem próbował wyprowadzić genetyk z równowagi. Szybka i sensowna reakcja. Trzeba było to docenić. Być może miał szkolenie wyłącznie policyjne, lecz przyłożył się do niego porządnie. Co jednak najważniejsze: tym razem mu się udało. Z tej odległości nikt nie mógłby być na tyle szybki, by uniknąć tego ciosu. Lecz nawet jeżeli zwierzęcy instynkt komisarza bywał przydatny, Moira była zdeterminowana by udowodnić wyższość czystego intelektu. Rozluźniła mięśnie w nogach. Pozwoliła by mocne kopnięcie wywróciło ją na bok, tym samym niwelując uczucie bólu. Jeszcze w powietrzu wyszukała dłońmi twardej, zimnej posadzki, po czym wykorzystując ramiona jak sprężynę zaparła się i odepchnęła kontynuując lot. Z minimalnym wysiłkiem udało jej się wrócić na równe nogi, tuż za plecami komisarza. Byli zbyt blisko, by udało jej się go uderzyć. Zamiast tego zaparła się na nogach i pchnęła go ramieniem, zwiększając dystans i dając sobie czas na obmyślenie kolejnej strategii.

Zbytnie łamanie sobie głowy nie było zresztą konieczne. Policjant jak tylko zorientował się co się stało i zlokalizował pozycję Moiry, ponownie uniósł pałkę i rzucił się na nią z rykiem. Tym razem był jednak bliżej. Tym razem Moira miała idealną szanse. Obłąkany mężczyzna praktycznie sam się jej odsłonił. Genetyk uniosła prawą dłoń i złapała komisarza za nadgarstek uzbrojonej ręki, siłą zatrzymując zamach. Szaleństwo opóźniło nadejście zdziwienia, na które policjant już nie miał czasu. Sprawa była skończona i dziecinnie prosta. Moira uniosła lewą dłoń, wyprostowała dwa palce i pchnęła.

Cios zadany w żebra, dokładnie pod prawą piersią, posłał komisarza dwa kroki do tyłu, zmuszając go do pojedynczego, bolesnego jęku. Co jednak musiało być w jego oczach… Nietypowe… Niezrozumiałe i dziwaczne, a co zarazem było najistotniejszym punktem całego doświadczenia, to fala żółtego światła, która wypłynęła z urządzenia na lewym nadgarstku Moiry i otuliła komisarza w całości, by chwilę później zniknąć.

Policjant upuścił pałkę i ogarnął wzrokiem własne dłonie, następnie pierś i nogi, by w końcu posłać zdumione spojrzenie pani genetyk. Ta stała już zupełnie spokojnie, z rękami splecionymi z tyłu pleców, tak jakby walka się już skończyła. Z brodą trzymaną w górze i miną beznamiętnie skupioną sprawiała wrażenie, jakby górowała nad nim w każdym możliwym aspekcie. Lecz w czym na pewno go wyprzedzała, to w wiedzy na temat tego enigmatycznego światła. Energia nanobiotyczna. **Konkretna** energia nanobiotyczna. Zmodyfikowana i dostosowana do eksperymentów Moiry przez nią, osobiście. Posiadająca właściwości, których sama twórczyni konceptu nanobiotyki, nie ujmując niczego jej ogromnemu intelektowi, bałaby się zbadać.

Nie więcej niż pięć sekund później komisarz upadł na kolana, odczuwając pierwsze symptomy działania krążącej w nim energii. Nie więcej niż dwie sekundy po tym, na jego czole i policzkach zaczęły się tworzyć pierwsze guzy komórkowe, zupełnie zniekształcając jego twarz.

\- Czo… Czo ty my zrobilasz…? – wybełkotał przez obrzękły język.

\- Pobudziłam regenerację twojej struktury komórkowej, podnosząc wydajność jej pracy o sto tysięcy procent. Nie oczekuję, że ktoś tak ograniczony intelektualnie pojmie, jakie będą tego konsekwencję, więc podając prosty przykład: wyobraź sobie balon, który jest stale napełniany wodą.

Nie tracąc więcej czasu na tego świadomego wirusa idiotyzmu, Moira podniosła z ziemi walizkę z bionazyną i ruszyła w stronę schodów, zerkając przy okazji na dziurę w prawym ramieniu ubrania. Prowadząca z niej w dół pojedyncza, szkarłatna struga zdążyła już wsiąknąć w materiał. Genetyk przetarła miejsce zirytowana.

\- Wybacz, że nie będę ci towarzyszyć w tym doświadczeniu. Nie chcę jeszcze bardziej ubrudzić płaszcza.

Gdy wchodziła na górę, Moira myślała tylko o tym jak długo jej zajmie, zanim będzie mogła kontynuować badania. Musiała dotrzeć na lotnisko, przejść przez odprawę… Oby lot się nie opóźnił… No, a po kilku godzinach w powietrzu z pewnością nie dadzą jej normalnie odpocząć i będzie musiała poużerać się z innymi ministrami Oazy. Z całą pewnością będą chcieli wiedzieć gdzie była i co robiła. Cóż, zawsze mogła poświęcić każdy moment oczekiwań na rozmyślania. Może jeśli się trochę zastanowi, to wpadnie jej do głowy choćby ciekawa hipoteza leku, który wyleczy świat z głupoty… Do tej pory w jej zwalczaniu sprawdzała się tylko jedna metoda. Duża dawka życia.

 **KONIEC**


End file.
